The Fureys
The Fureys are an Irish male folk band originally formed in 1976. The group consisted initially of four brothers who grew up in Ballyfermot, Dublin. Eddie, Finbar, Paul and George Furey are of Irish Traveller heritage. Two of the band's singles have been number one hits in Ireland, and two of their albums charted in the United Kingdom. They have also been credited as The Fureys and Davey Arthur. History Background Prior to the band's formation, two of the brothers toured as a duo known simply by their names as Eddie and Finbar Furey. For a while in 1969–1970, the duo performed with The Clancy Brothers and appeared on two of the Irish folk group's albums. The second of these albums contained two songs composed by the Fureys, "Flowers in the Valley" and "Jennifer Gentle". In the meanwhile, their brother Paul Furey had, together with Davey Arthur and Brendan Leeson, formed a band called The Buskers. Eddie and Finbar and the Buskers appeared together in Germany at the "Irish Folk Festival" in 1974, where they performed as The Furey Brothers. The Buskers, now with the addition of George Furey, appeared there again a year later as The Furey Family, when they were joined by their father Ted, a renowned traditional fiddler, who was 73 at that time. Ted Furey had recorded a solo fiddle album Toss the Feathers released by the Outlet label in 1967.OCLC record 31905018 viewed on 27 July 2010. Band Finbar, Eddie, and Paul Furey formed a folk group called Tam Linn in 1976 with Davey Arthur. When their brother George joined them later that year, the band changed its name to The Furey Brothers and Davey Arthur. They eventually simplified their name to The Fureys and Davey Arthur (and just The Fureys when Arthur did not perform with them). In 1981, The Fureys released their most successful single "When You Were Sweet Sixteen", becoming a worldwide hit, reaching #14 on the UK Singles Chart, #1 on the Irish Singles Chart and #9 on the Australian Singles Chart. "The Green Fields of France" also gave them an Irish #1, remaining in the single charts for twenty eight weeks. They also had two Top 40 British albums called Golden Days and At the End of the Day.Everyhit.com Other notable songs include "Gallipoli", "The Red Rose Cafe", and "Steal Away". As of January 2008, the band is still recording and touring. In 2008 the band celebrated their 30th anniversary. Finbar left the band to begin his own solo career and Eddie, George, Paul and Davey Arthur continues to great success. Every year they perform throughout Ireland, the UK and the continent. http://www.thefureys.com/concerts Paul Furey died suddenly in June 2002. All four of the brothers married and had children. Finbar's son, Martin Furey, is a folk singer and musician with The High Kings. George's son Anthony is the singer with the Young Folk. Discography Ted Furey and Brendan Byrne *''Toss The Feathers'', Outlet, 1967 Eddie and Finbar Furey *''Finbar and Eddie Furey, Transatlantic, 1968 *''The Lonesome Boatman, Transatlantic, 1969 *''The Dawning Of The Day'', Dawn, 1972 *''Four Green Fields'', Pläne, 1972 *''A Dream In My Hand'', Intercord, 1974 *''I Live Not Where I Love'', Intercord, 1975 *''The Farewell Album'', Intercord, 1976 *''I Know Where I'm Going'', 1976, (with Paddie Bell) *''The Town Is Not Their Own'', HPE, 1981 *''Finbar and Eddie Furey'', Harp, 1982 The Clancy Brothers (with Finbar and Eddie Furey) *''Christmas'', Columbia, 1969 *''Flowers in the Valley'', Columbia, 1970 Finbar Furey *''Traditional Irish Pipe Music'', Transatlantic, 1969 *''The Irish Pipes Of Finbar Furey'', Nonesuch, 1972 *''Peace & Enjoyment, Love & Pleasure'' (with Brian McNeill) *''Prince Of Pipers'', Intercord, 1974 *''Sweetest Summer Rain'' *''The Finbar Furey Songbook'' *''Love Letters'', BMG, 1990 *''The Wind And The Rain'', Nora, 1997 *''Chasing Moonlight'', Hybrid, 2003 *''New York Girls'', Rough Diamond, 2003, (EP) Ted Furey *''Irish Folk Music'', Arfolk, 1972 The Buskers *''Life of a Man'', Rubber Records, 1973 *''The Buskers'', Hawk, 1974 The Fureys and Bob Stewart *''Tomorrow We Part'', Crescent, 1976 *''Aran: Celtic Gypsy Music'', 1999 The Furey Family *''The Furey Family, Intercord'', 1977 The Fureys and Davey Arthur *''Emigrant'', Polydor'', 1977 *''Morning on a Distant Shore'', Polydor, 1977 *''Banshee'', Dolby, 1978 *''The Green Fields of France'', Banshee, 1979 *''The Sound of the Fureys and Davey Arthur'', Polydor, 1980 *''When You Were Sweet Sixteen'', Banshee, 1982 *''Steal Away'', Banshee, 1983 *''In Concert'', RTE, 1983 *''Golden Days'', K-Tel, 1984 *''At The End Of The Day'', K-Tel, 1985 *''The First Leaves Of Autumn'', 1986 *''Red Rose Café/Irish Eyes/Sitting Alone'', 1987,(EP) *''Dublin Songs'', 1988 *''Poor Man's Dream'', 1988 *''The Scattering'', 1988 *''Alcoholidays'' *''The Best Of The Fureys and Davey Arthur'', 1993 The Fureys *''Wind Of Change'', Shanachie, 1992 *''Claddagh Road'', 1994 *''May We All Someday Meet Again'', 1996 *''Twenty One Years On'', 1999 *''The Essential Fureys'', 2001 *''The Fureys Sing Chaplin'', 2001 *''My Father's House'', 2003 *''I Will Love You'', 2003 *''25th Anniversary Collection'', 2003 *''My Father's House'', 2005 *''The Times They Are a Changing'' 2014 References External links *Official website https://www.facebook.com/pages/The-Fureys/176527959054822?ref=hl *Discography at TheBalladeers.com *Davey Arthur - official website *Finbar Furey's website *The Fureys and Davey Arthur in Concert Category:Irish folk musical groups Category:Musical groups from Dublin (city)